It is well known to use a canvas or plastic sheet cover or tarpaulin to cover a variety of objects against exposure to the weather. In fastening the canvas cover to the object to be protected, it has been conventional to provide the cover with spaced metal fastener elements, e.g., rings, which engage spring-loaded tabs or projections arranged at appropriate locations on the object. If the rings are properly located relative to the fastening tabs in the initial installation, a neat tight-fitting cover can be provided. With the passage of time, however, the canvas or other material of which the cover is made can stretch or shrink, thus changing the spacing between the rings and thus possibly destroying or deteriorating the smoothness of the fit of the cover over the object.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a fastener assembly which, unlike those previously used, is not permanently fixed in one position on the object to be covered, but can instead be moved over a substantial range. Accordingly, if the cover changes its dimensions, the location of the complementary fastener assembly on the object can be changed as necessary to achieve a smooth fit.